The King and his Men
by Oh perilous world
Summary: Gokudera is captain commander of the Royal Knights and trusted advisor to King Tsuna. When war is upon the kingdom, they must recruit every eligible male to serve in the upcoming war. Haru is a lowly peasant girl who works for the King and his court, but has a dream to become something much more. She then takes this opportunity to disguise herself as a male and enlist as a knight.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in anyway whatsoever. All rights belong to Amano Akira and her team. **

A/N: I actually rushed through trying to get this done, so please excuse any mistakes you might find. I am sadly moving on to watching One Piece now and I am finding myself slowly falling out of love with Hitman Reborn, but I am still passionate about GokuHaru and hopefully more scene with them together appear.

Chapter 1:

In the eastern part of Selitrem, a land that was once peaceful and overfilled with blooming lunarias, was now covered in muddy swamps and raging dust storms. Standing upon a flat hill, a slender, petite figure looked out over the battlefield swarming with her comrades and enemies clashing swords. Her murky and uneven hair blew into her dirt covered face as another dust storm came assaulting her small frame. She had long forgotten the manners of a lady and her once kind heart had been sealed away, war was no place for the kind hearted, she was told. All the armies of Aressi had been assembled and their leader, a man with spiky white hair and light purple eyes, stared out over the bloodshed, ready to conquer anyone in his path.

"Kill them all, leave no survivors!" He commanded his forces on a pure white stallion, as he chopped off another opponent's head.

Haru tightly gripped her sword, her blood raced, her eyes filled with rage. Never had she seen such cruelty. And before she knew it her legs were off running alongside her many comrades and friends as they entered into the carnage. Haru let out a battle cry as she leapt toward her enemy. "DEEEEAAATTTTHHH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"That'll teach you to underestimate me!" She huffed proudly, as she swung her sword with all her might, foe after foe had fallen by her hand.

"Take that, and that and that!" Haru said enthusiastically, swinging her wooden spoon around the kitchen. "I'll teach you to mess with me, haha!" She swung her spoon again when, "Ouch! Damn it, Haru!" She froze in horror as she heard a familiar voice ring through her ears. The girl rubbed her now swollen forehead. "Watch where you swing that will you."

Haru back away from her friend just in case she decided to revenger her swollen forehead, "S-sorry, Hana," She laughed nervously. "I just…didn't see you there."

Hana sighed, grabbed an old wash rug from the table and drowned it in cold ice water from the sink. "Well, I am going to let you off the hook, but pay more attention." She said, wincing at the ice cold touch from the towel to her bruise. "Remember, you almost burned down the kitchen the last time you had one of your….. made up fantasies."

Haru turned a deep red from embarrassment. "Y-you said you wouldn't talk about that again!" She said, pointing her wooden spoon at Hana, as if threatening her to say it again. Hana lightly chucked before throwing the towel back into the sink.

**-Flashback-**

Haru sat by the fireplace where a huge iron cauldron sat above the heat of the flames. Inside, a bubbling hot perpetual stew boiled, its sweet aroma wafting out into the courtyard. Haru stirred the contents in the pot lazily as she listened to Hana chopping a head of cabbage.

"Say, Hana, when is the stew ready?" Haru said, her hand already getting tired of constantly going around in circles.

"Haru, that's the 10th time you've asked. I told you, I'd tell you when it's done." Hana kept her eyes trained on the cabbage she was chopping.

Haru pouted and did what she was told or the time being.

"Ah, we need more potatoes from the garden." Hana suddenly said.

Haru jumped up and gleefully offered her services. "I can go Hana!"

"You. Stay." Hana said, pointing her finger toward to the ground. "Here. And watch the stew. Heaven only knows how long you'd take."

Haru pouted again, as Hana walked outside to the garden with a basket. 'I don't day dream that much' Haru thought to herself. 'Hana's just over reacting.' She said, furrowing her eyebrows together. 'Or maybe I do. It's not a bad thing to have an imagination is it, maybe if I wrote down everything I have stuck in my mind, it wouldn't bother me so much.'

The whole time Haru was talking to herself, bubbles began to spew out of the cauldron like an erupting volcano. "Hahi!" Haru immediately dropped the spoon into the stew and jumped back in panic. "W-what, do I do!" The liquid dripped out of the pot and into the flames, causing them to engulf the entire cauldron in a heap of smoke.

"AWWW! Ohno,Ohno,Ohno, not good!" She screamed, "Water, water, water!" She ran out of the kitchen in search of water.

Gokudera was getting annoyed to the point where he wanted to kill the person in front of him.

"OUCH, Gokudera, what the horse balls!" Lambo winced as he touched his sore arm. "This is practice, practice." He said, reminding his sparring partner.

That day, Lambo had asked Yamamoto to teach him how to use a sword, but unfortunately he was busy in the town market, helping his father with their shop. He had then asked Mukuro for assistance, but he as well was busy doing something he wouldn't say. He tried very hard to avoid asking Gokudera for help, because let's face it, Gokudera was an evil dragon in costume, waiting for his pry to slip into his hand so that he could chew them up and spit them out to die.

He asked everyone who knew how to sword fight, hold a sword, make a sword, and those who read about swords and to his dismay, no one was available. He sighed. Looks like the pry walked right into the dragon's lair after all.

"Pick up the damn sword, stupid-cow." The dragon hissed at his prey.

"Come on, we've been at it for hours." Lambo whined, plopping himself down on the ground and resting his arm on his knee. "Aren't you tired, Gokudera, I can see you sweating."

"Tch, like I can break a sweat fighting you." Gokudera said annoyingly. Know that Lambo mentioned it, he was sweating a bit. He looked up at the high sun and covered his eyes from his beams. It was pretty hot that day and even he couldn't deny that we was a bit worn out and hot. "I am going to cool off."

Lambo completely ignored Gokudera and was sleeping soundly on the ground.

Gokudera walked up to one of the watering wells that were scattered all over the castle and grabbed the bucked which was provided to hold heavy amounts of water. He skillfully dumped the bucket into the watering hole, twisting and pulling the rope with ease. When he finally pulled the bucket up, fresh cold water now occupied the inside of the bucket.

He bent his head down low, making it easier for him to dump the water on his head, but stopped when a shrill voice came screaming into his ears.

"Water, water, water!"

Gokudera turned around slowly with the bucket of water still in his hands. "What the he-" He was face to face with a brown haired girl. She had her arms resting on her knees and was panting hard, so Gokudera couldn't make out her face. She suddenly raised her head and was now eye to eye with him. His emerald green eyes piercing her hazelnut brown ones. His face blushed a little at the close contact they shared.

"HAHI, Water!" She said happily. This startled him and made him jump at her high pitched voice.

"Thanks, mister," She took the bucket away from him and scurried on in the opposite direction.

Gokudera stood there for an awkward moment, and then it hit him. "HEY, my water!" He said, and chased after the girl.

Haru had finally found water and was now making her way back to the kitchen, hoping to god that it wasn't burned down yet.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed. "HARU!"

"Hana!" She cried, scared that her friend would get burned from the flames, "I am coming." She ran into the kitchen and thanks god that the fire was still pretty small. Hana was standing near the fireplace trying to ease the flames. Without thinking, Haru quickly poured the bucket of water over the fireplace, drenching Hana as well.

The flame quickly died out and Haru slipped down onto the floor, relived. "That was a close one." She said, huffing.

"Hh-aa-rr-uu," Hana stretched out the syllables in her name, and Haru knew this was bad.

"Ahaha, Hana, my bad." She laughed nervously, holding up her hands defensively. "I-I am sorry."

Hana was drenched from head to toe, her hair in disarray. "How, did this- Haru you- GRR!"

"Hey, you thieving scoundrel!" A man came running into the kitchen, resting a hand onto the door frame from his jog. "You," He said, pointing an accusing finger at Haru, "You thief!"

They both turned to stare at him, Haru just a bit shocked. "I-I am not a thief." She defended herself from the rude man.

Gokudera stood tall now, no longer panting, his crossed his arms and scoffed. "I can't believe you'd stand their denying it, when I know it was you who took my water and what the hell is that smell?" He asked, scanning the room. Haru froze.

The rest was history.

**-End of Flashback-**

"At least we got a sink insulted in the kitchen, so we'd have water if we need it." Haru said.

"Whatever, anyhow, I am going to be going for a bit, but I'll be back in time to help you cook lunch, so I want you to prepare the ingredients for today." She grabbed a piece of parchment paper from her apron and passed it onto Haru, who gladly accepted it.

"And that's about it. Don't take too long." Hana advised her friend.

This time Haru's face lit up with a knowing grin plastered onto her lips. "Yes, Milady."

"Good, then I can just-wait what?" Hana looked baffled at her friend. "Since when did I grow rank?" She asked.

Haru's grin grew wider, "Oh, you know." She said, grabbing an empty basket from the storage. "I saw you and that nobleman talking the other day, the one that King Tsuna dubbed his Knight of the Sun.

Hana was a strong, smart and outspoken girl who could send the toughest knight on his knees by just her words, but when it came to love and relationships…she needed help most of the times. Rumors around the castle is that they had been spending more and more time together after she had rescued his little sister Kyoko from a gang of thief. What's even more surprising is that she had gotten the gang of thief to turn themselves in. Haru smiled as she remembered the blush on her friend's face as Ryohei of the Sun thanked her by giving her a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"I-it's not like that." Hana's face turned into a bright crimson red. "H-he just wanted to talk, t-that's all!"

"Oh, is that where you're going today, that you had to leave poor little me here all alone?" Haru put on her best pouting face.

"W-waaa, j-just don't mess things up." Hana, said before rushing out of the kitchen. Haru smirked; being able to see Hana in such a state was rare. Her smirk slowly faded when she remembered the task at hand, feeding the entire castle. She looked at the half waxed candle sitting on the table, its meager flame flickering side to side, gradually melting the wax.

"About high noon," Haru guessed. If she was right, then she still had a lot of work to do. With that in mind and basket in hand, she headed out into the garden.

"All Royal Knight must assemble to the Great Hall."

Gokudera Hayato, head commander of the Royal Guards, first adviser and trusted friend to the current King Tsuna, did not hesitation when the urgent message was announced. Clad in sterling silver armor from head to toe, back draped with a dark maroon cape, imitating the soft flow of water, shimmered down his back with each step he took. He quickened his pace to the Great Hall, and with a gently shove of his hand, the double oak doors swung open startling the people already inside.

A long dark rustic wood table adorned with elegant celtic designs, stood as the center piece to the room. Around the table, matching chairs lined against the table some occupied with familiar faces.

"Woah, Gokudera," A youthful boy with messy black hair laughed. "You look like the table sets, the kitchen maids put out for dinner." He said, holding his stomach and punching the table with glee.

"The shiny silver plates with the red napkins," A man, tall, with dark, almost black hair and brown eyes, added in. His eyes grew wide and an immense smile appeared on his face. "Oh, hey you're right, he does." He began to sinker along with the other boy.

Unlike Gokudera, both the black haired boy's attire consisted of a simple collarless white shirt with a laced neck and loose sleeves, their pants were a raven black with ankle lacing, and their swords rested loosely in their sword belts.

"Shut the hell up!" Gokudera's body shook with anger. 'How dare them' he thought, raising his fist to his face. "I will not look like a complete slob in front of the King!" He said, eyeing his two "comrades." "Unlike you two, I have some dignity."

"Yamamoto and I were just playing around Gokudera," said the younger one, of the two raven haired men.

"Lambo's right Gokudera, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The said man, named Yamamoto smiled at his friend.

"Tch, like I care what you guys think." Gokudera folded his arms and snorted. "Where's the other idiot?" He asked, looking around the room at the empty seats.

Lambo placed his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek into his palm, with a look of boredom on his face. "It's his day off today," he said, clearly still bored out of his mind. "I think he went into town with one of the kitchen maids."

Gokudera's turned serious for moment, "He's out there having the time of his life, while we're having an important meeting?"

"It's his day off Gokudera, and the meeting was just announced." Yamamoto said cheerfully, trying to defeat his companion. "Besides, how do you know it's something serious, remember when Tsuna called us all in here just to tell us his engagement to Lady Kyoko?"

"That was important, sword idiot." Gokudera pointed out, glaring daggers at Yamamoto. "Anything the King says is important to me. And don't call the King by his first name, idiot. You don't deserve to." He said, the last part with venom in his voice.

"Tsuna and Gokudera sitting in a tree~" Lambo took this time to jump in and make fun at the overly protective knight. " ~ OWWWW!" He shouted in pain, when a certain silver haired man appeared behind him and slammed his hand down onto the boy's head with so much force, that his face collided with the table.

"You like that ha, stupid cow." Gokudera said with a smirk on his face. "Who's kissing what now?" He teased.

Lambo raised his head, shaking like jelly with tears in his eyes. "Gotta…. Stay…. calm," he said each word gradually.

"It sure sounds quiet lively in here, if I do say so myself, kufufu."

All three of them turned their head at the new individual, entering the room. A tall man, slender in form, and mostly known for his blue 'pineapple haircut' appeared from the doorway. He wore a simple black shirt and creamy white trousers with black leather boots. He appeared much older than the three.

Yamamoto smiled as usually and greeted him. "Mukuro, it's good to see you." He said, nodding his head in approval.

Gokudera had stopped teasing Lambo and stared coldly at Mukuro. He never liked this guy, always wanting to take over the kingdom from Tsuna, saying nonsense like 'we don't need a weak king.' If Tsuna hadn't taking a liking to him and invited him into his service, Gokudera would've killed him on the spot.

Mukuro smiled back at Yamamoto, he locked eyes with Gokudera from the doorway and greeting him with a forced smiled. He never liked the guy, always ruining his plans. "…..Captain." He said dryly.

"Tch." Gokudera tore his gaze away from Mukuro and made his way to an empty seat. Away from Yamamoto, Lambo, and above all Mukuro. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Mukuro, you're here early." Lambo said, breaking the moment, still holding his head in pain from his collision with the table. "Where's Hibari, he usually comes right after you?"

"Kufufu, even though I have a complete lack of interest for the Cloud Knight, I hear he's out stalking the people of the kingdom. Looking out for illegal acts anyone might commit. So, he won't be attending this meeting." Mukuro, taking this as an act of bonding, sat next to Lambo.

"Haha, Hibari is always thinking about the safety of others," Yamamoto said, proud of his fellow comrade.

"I don't think that's why he does it, Yamamoto." Lambo replied.

Gokudera sat in his seat, listening to the conversations around him. He had no desire to talk to idiots, and such it would be a waste of his time and breath. He sat there in silence.

"Kufufu, Captain. You look just like some of my eating utensils." Mukuro eyed the silver haired man, and smirked slyly.

"YOU!-" Gokudera began, but stopped when the double doors to the great hall flung open with so much force that a loud bang echoed through the entire room. Everyone flinched.

"S-Sorry, I am late!" Said the man from the door way. He bent down as his hands rested on his knees, trying to catch his breath, he said, "I-was-on the other-side of town- with Kyoko- when I got the message."

Gokudera being the excellent advisor/head knight/trusted friend, immediately ran to his side. "No your Majesty, you're not late, we're just here early." He said, helping the King into his seat. "Water, y-you need w-water." Gokudera said, frantically.

Tsuna made a hand gesture towards Gokudera and quickly caught his breath, "No, no, I am fine, really." He reassured him with a shaky smile. "I want to start the meeting as soon as possible."

Tsuna looked around the room, his face turning into a frown, "Where are Ryohei and Hibari?" He asked.

"It's Ryohei's day off and Hibari….well, you get the idea." Lambo replied.

"Those idiots, how dare they do this to the King?" Gokudera growled. "It can't be helped. We'll just have to fill them in later." Tsuna said with a sigh.

Haru hummed to herself as she plucked another turnip from the ground and wiped it clean of dirt.

"Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You've come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across the distant shore"

(*I just love this song, sung by Annie Lennox)

She smiled as she grabbed a hold of another turnip and forcefully yanked the sucker out of the ground. "You certainly are no match for the great Haru." She laughed to herself and placed it into her basket with all the others. Taking out the list that Hana had gave her early, Haru checked off another ingredient from the list. The next ingredient. Strawberries. After she had gotten a good amount of turnips, she hurried away to the strawberry patches on the other side of the castle.

"Go, go, go." Haru skipped happily along the cobblestone road, her basket swinging gracefully on her arm. Haru was about to reach the berry patch when two mysterious figures caught her eyes in the distance.

From what Haru could see there were two men. One short, stocky man, with a very bad black eye, from what Haru could see looked permanently scarred on his face. The other man, a tall, slim figure, stood right by his short companion out over the berry patch.

"Hurry up with that, Ape" The shorter man of the two called out, gesturing with a wave to his friend.

"I am coming, I am coming." The man named Joe said, coming up the path to the shorter man. "This barrel is heavy." He whined setting the huge brown container on the ground with a 'thug' and stretching his back once he was relieved of this duty.

"Careful with that idioit!" The short, musky man, barked, checking the jug for any signs of damage.

"I am sorry Cappuccino, but that barrel thing is heavy." He said, still rubbing his sore back, "What's in their anyways?"

The man named Cappuccino smirked evilly while interlocking his fingers together. "You don't need to know, just help me unload this stuff," he said. "They won't know what hit them. Lousy swines, all of them."

Haru, who was now hiding behind a tall oak tree, listened in on the two strange men's conversation. She picked up a few words like, idiot, barrel, and lousy swines. Her brows knitted together at the last two words. 'This can't be good.' She instantly thought to herself, she backed away from the scene only to bump into something or more like someone hard.

"Oooofff," Haru mumbled into the person's chest. She looked up at the person and jumped back suddenly, fear ran through her veins.

"I-I am-."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Started to watch One Piece after 3 years or so, and I have a lot to catch up on. My favorite pairing is / Margaret. Pretty weird pairing right? But One Piece doesn't really have romance in it, so I guess any pairing would seem weird. Well anyways the community for /Margaret is pretty small, so please help support if you're not busy, by typing a short one shot, or even challenging yourself with a multichapter fic.


End file.
